


Gunmetal

by ozomin



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, please don't read it if you're not prepared/into this, that's really all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozomin/pseuds/ozomin
Summary: Avilio slides the gun past his lips and hopes it goes off.





	Gunmetal

**Author's Note:**

> you may be wondering "ozomin wtf is this???"  
> I have some things to tell you that include the hell chat and that is they are too strong  
> so to the hell chat: i hate all of you
> 
> enjoy!

Avilio chokes on his doubts and metal. Warm on his tongue, cold and biting against the roof of his mouth.

He knows it's unloaded, he watched Nero empty it as he filled Avilio with his fingers.

Avilio eyes are almost closed, dark and submissive. Nero writes moans against his jaw line with lazy lips and a languid tongue.

"Can you take it Angelo?" He says in a voice that makes Avilio's thighs tremble.

He nods his head around the barrel of the gun, as Nero begins pulling it out, spit slicked and made to go down his throat.

Nero bites his lip simply watching the saliva that connects Avilio's wet bottom lip to the snout of the gun.

Avilio closes his mouth and swallows, feels his throat constrict around nothing then relax.

The gun is clutched in Nero's hand, finger off the trigger, knuckles angled and strong. His other hand grasps at Avilio's cock which leaks precome against his stomach, glossy and viscous against the sheen of sweat.

Nero thrusts forward, his back arched just so the head of his cock just drags against Avilio's rim and his prostate.

Avilio's pushing his hips forward, even whimpers when Nero doesn't stop. He could come. He could come and Nero could feel him tighten around his cock and Nero could see come splatter across his stomach like liquid pearls.

When Nero pulls out, Avilio grits his teeth. Even glares for added effect.

Nero raises an eyebrow as if to say, 'just watch, be patient,'

So Avilio backs down, his body going slack, eyes flicking up at Nero's that shine bright and warm even in the dim lamplight.

With half lidded eyes, Avilio watches Nero take the gun and slide it past his lips. He stretches around it the way he would a cock, the way Avilio's hole would to accommodate Nero.

The barrel once again disappears behind Nero's lips this time. He pushes until his eyes water, his throat working around it. With a rather loud choke, Nero pulls the gun out, it's just as wet just as Avilio's precome coated cock.

"I want you to take this," Nero brings the gun down, runs the edge of it along the shaft of Avilio's cock, it jumps in response to the stimulus. "In here," he nudges it against Avilio's opening.

"I could." He says, licking his lips. "Go ahead," Avilio spreads his thighs, leans his head back so Nero can suck on his pulse point.

The gun is warm at least so there one source of discomfort gone. Otherwise, it's more rigid than Nero's cock and less pliant naturally.

Nero licks into his mouth, wets his lips with his tongue. Pulling in his bottom lip as the gun settles between his cheeks.

"Just like your mouth huh?" Nero slides his eyes closed, pulls the gun out halfway before slowly pressing it back in.

"Ah, ah," Avilio's mouth falls open as Nero shifts the gun back and forth.

His chest, his stomach shivers, Avilio starts to roll his body forward, the gun sinking deeper than Nero's allowing on his own.

"Nero," he breathes.

"Hmmmm," Nero hums against his cheek.

"Nn," Avilio moans, "I'm close," he murmurs.

"You can come," Nero thrusts the gun, faster now.

Avilio's mouth falls open, hands digging into Nero's shoulders, drawing red threads down his skin.

Come splatters Avilio's stomach, his hips stuttering out of rhythm.

"That's good darling," Nero strokes his cheek, slowing the movement of the gun.

With a shuddering breath, Avilio sticks his hand between them, tugging on Nero's wrist and shaking his head.

"Ahh," Nero raises an eyebrow, he pulls the gun out the next moment and Avilio relaxes.

This time with glassy eyes, Nero keeps their gaze steady as the gun presses inside his mouth once more. He groans around the gun as he strokes his own cock.

Avilio slides his hands around Nero's, smoothing over the head of his cock with his thumb.

Nero's comes murmuring Avilio's name. The gun sliding back and forth across his tongue.  
....

Epilogue

Avilio yawns, "A gun?"

Nero laughs loud enough Avilio shakes next to him, "maybe I should have put a condom on it."

"Why?"

"To catch the bullet," Nero grins, he isn't charming enough to avoid the hand pushing his face away.

**Author's Note:**

> this is it guys i've peaked


End file.
